Lune violette
by RougeAngels
Summary: Dakota and Danika, La Push's latest residents, are in for the ride of a life time. Wolves? Check. Vampires? Check. Love? Maybe. Drama? Double Check. Family issues? Maybe.


**AN: Autoformatting is the best! ~Kit**

* * *

Dakota sighed as she stepped out of the car, her twin Danika following her, their mom Abirana exited last. She looked at their log home in a mix of sadness and happiness. She was sad about leaving their home for her mom's home of La Push Washington, but more then that she was sad for the reason they left. Then again she was also happy to be out of her home, away from everything that had happened. Dakota felt Dani squeeze her shoulder and she gave a half smile to her twin.

"Alright girls," Her mom said, "Let's go see the house while we wait for the moving truck."

Dakota nodded quickly and walked into their log home, with Danika behind her. They explored the first floor; it had a spacious kitchen with huge windows so you could see the back yard. They had an island that doubled as a counter to eat at as well as a dining table. An attached door led to the deck, and backyard. Upon further expectation, they also had a large living room, and a small room, that looked to be an office. Going upstairs, they found three bedrooms, all medium size, and one, probably their mom's had an attached bathroom, other then that there was another bathroom, and a hall closet.

Dakota walked into one of the rooms, and immediately knew it was hers, the walls were painted a medium purple with lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There was a large window on one side of the room, and double sliding doors on the other side, her closet. The carpet was also light lavender. She grinned at the empty room, wishing the truck would get here soon so she could put her stuff in it.

Danika watched her sister stand in front of their new house on La Push with a heavy heart. Time for a new start, she thought as she sighed. She followed her sister into the house finding that her room was all light green with a light green carpet to match. She grinned to herself. Seeing all of her purple and green furniture and how everything would look once her things got here. Stupid truck, she thought. She walked back into the living room where she saw her mother sitting on the floor.

Kota sighed and pushed herself off the wall and went into the living room. "Truck here yet?" She asked flatly, her mother shook her head. She sighed and went and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Girls, I've got something to tell you. I know you've been home schooled for the last few years, but Monday, you start at La Push High." Dakota's eyes popped opened and her mouth dropped.

"What?" Kota hissed standing up. Dani looked at her mom like she grew a second head. She couldn't believe that she'd be going to school. This was not what she was expecting. "Oh." she said simply before standing up to walk outside. Kota was inside fighting with their mother over why they had to go to La Push High. Dani rubbed the side of her face before sitting down in the grass. She didn't want to deal with everything that was going on. She sat there for a few minutes before a very big shadow in the form of a man blocked her from the sun.

"Um, hello?" she said curiously. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." Dani nodded, not really caring. "Who are you?" The guy asked, She looked up at him.

"I'm Danika Locklear. I just moved here, obviously." as soon as she finished introducing herself her sister threw open the front door, slamming it behind her. She stormed over to her sister and began pacing and venting, not noticing Jacob. "Who the hell does she think she is? We've been home schooled for five years! And we've only gone to school twice, and you know how well that worked out!" She yelled her hands flying wildly as she yelled.

Dani just looked at Jacob, "That'd be my twin Dakota." She said to him before turning to Dakota,

"Oy! Kota! We've got company!" Dakota stopped abruptly and turned to Jacob, her face flushing in embarrassment,

"Um...Hi?"

"Hey, I was just introducing myself. I'm Jacob Black." Kota extended her hand.

"I'm Dakota. Sorry about that. Just had one of the biggest shocks of my life."

Jacob shook her hand, eyeing her up and down.

"And what was that?" Kota narrowed her eyes at him,

"We've been enrolled in La Push High." Kota said flatly, trying to pull her hand back, but Jacob only tighten his grip. Dakota exchanged a glance with Dani, and glared at Jacob.

"If you don't let go of my hand. I will make you wish you hadn't grabbed it." Kota hissed. Jacob let go of her hand quickly to mock surrender.

Dani stood there laughing at him as Kota glared up at him.

"Why the hell do you have to be so tall?" Jacob grinned,

"Because I'm older than you." Kota mock glared at him and looked at her twin.

"Why did we have to inherit Mom's shortness?" Dani just shrugged, and both looked back at Jacob when he made a 'hmm' noise.

"You'll be in class with Colin and Brady, maybe Seth." He muttered. "Who?" The twins echoed together, Jacob didn't grin, in fact he almost looked sad.

"Just some old friends." There was howl in the distance, "I gotta go." Jacob said rushing off. "well that was odd." they said looking at each other.

Dani's cell phone started ringing and upon looking at the name and number she threw the phone across the yard. "What was that?" Kota asked her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Oh God. It was Dad?" Dani nodded at her sister before going to retrieve her phone from the opposite side of the yard. Looking at the display it read 1 missed call from dad and one new voicemail. Putting it on speakerphone and calling voicemail she and her sister listened to the voicemail their dad left Dani. Their Dad, Luke Locklear's voice came through the speaker.

"Girls. Yes, I know you're both listening to this. Hi Kota. You know if you ever want to come back. You can move in with me. I love you two, Peanut and Munchkin. Call me later." Kota's eyes filled with rage and pain.

"How fucking dare he?" She snarled punching a tree.

"Kota! Let's go get the first aid kit from the car. And for the record, a 5'0 girl should not punch a 150 year old tree. You'll lose." Dani said, pulling her sister along.

"Aren't you pissed at him for calling?" Dani looked at her sister. "Well, duh. I'm furious, I'm just not going to punch a tree."

"Well, I'm the more violent one." Kota said back smiling. Dani rolled her eyes and began patching up her twins hand.

"Ow." She hissed, tugging her hand back, but Dani kept a firm grip on it and finished cleaning it. Just as Dani finished patching up her sister's bruised hand the moving van pulled up with all of their things. The twins looked at each other before yelling

"MOM!" Their mom came out and smiled at scene.

"Great!" She said as the truck stopped and it opened, the moving dudes and the three of them began moving stuff in. Later, Kota grinned happily falling back into her bed, happy to have it back.

"Night Dani! Night Momma!" She yelled, receiving similar saying in return.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of our new story?**


End file.
